


knock knock

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Frottage, M/M, storage room sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 18:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7543399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru does not spend a lot of time meeting men in storage closets so the waiting part makes him understandably a little nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	knock knock

Oikawa Tooru does not spend a lot of time meeting men in storage closets so the waiting part makes him understandably a little nervous. He can't even bring himself to lean casually against the wall, to pretend like he's not a keyed up mess of nerves, tapping his nails against the metal shelving unit behind him.

He's still in his damn training uniform, of all things, but he wasn't sure if you were supposed to dress up or down for secret training camp trysts, and he didn't really know who to ask, given the whole secret part of it.

There's two knocks on the door, light but enough to make Oikawa jump nearly out of his skin. He doesn't say anything when he opens the door because he's really not sure he can make his voice come out even and god wouldn't that be embarrassing.

Matsukawa doesn't wait for him to open the door, instead, he slides himself in quiet as a shadow, raising an eyebrow at Oikawa nearly hiding in the darkness, flicking the light on himself. The grin on his face is reminiscent of an incredibly pleased cat, and at least that is familiar enough to ease some of Oikawa's nerves.

"You know we don't have to--" He starts before Oikawa grabs the front of his shirt and reels him into a kiss. This was his idea, after all, there's no use in being shy about it now.

Matsukawa makes a surprised noise against his mouth, lips opening enough for Oikawa to dig his teeth into the lower one, tugging slightly and encouraging Matsukawa to part them further. It's enough, apparently, to jog him out of his shock, because his fingers twist into the fabric of Oikawa's shirt, pulling the two of them closer together.

It's not as if the tiny storage closet was made to hold two teens of their size, and with the two of them inside it seems like there's no place to stand where they aren't sharing space. It's good, though, it makes everything easier. Oikawa leans his head back slightly to find Matsukawa's lower lip bitten to a flushed pink color and his eyes more lidded than usual, his knee fitting between Oikawa's thighs. 

He looks-- cocky has never been quite the word to describe Matsukawa Issei. He's confident, yes, but he wears it in a quieter way. It's certainly palpable now, with the little grin that curls his lips upwards before he leans forward, though not quite down to press them against the side of Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa needs that confidence at the moment, the way that nothing seems to truly phase Matsukawa. Not even the slow drag of Oikawa's nails down his back. He remains composed, littering kisses along the hollow of Oikawa's throat but refraining from digging his teeth in.

They're sharing a secret, after all. It wouldn't do any good to leave marks that get the both of them caught.

But when Oikawa's hips rock forward slightly, partially out of curiosity and partially to test the boundaries of what they're doing, Matsukawa hisses out a little groan, his heavy lids sliding closed. The reaction is more of a surprise than the welcome friction of Matsukawa's erection pressing against his own, and Oikawa has _never_ been one to leave things untested. He slides his hands from Matsukawa's back to his hips, rocking them together with a more clear sense of rhythm, swallowing a groan to the back of his own throat.

With the limited space offered to them, Matsukawa's voice is pressed close to Oikawa's ear when he _moans_ , not even expending the effort to look bothered by his own noises. Oikawa trails his thumb under the waist of Matukawa's shorts, raising both of his eyebrows in inquiry, biting back a small laugh when Matsukawa rushes to shove them down his hips.

Oikawa does the same with his own, just to make things fair, not because he's at all desperate to feel Matsukawa's skin against his own.

He takes a single step back, pulling Matsukawa with him, and ends up with his tailbone pressing into a wire shelf, but Matsukawa's large hands are sliding up his chest, under his shirt, and that's so much easier to focus on. One of his thumbs presses against Oikawa's nipple, and in retaliation Oikawa wraps his fingers around the warm shaft of Matsukawa's cock.

Matsukawa, in response, makes a sound that Oikawa has trouble properly categorizing, partially because of the heat spinning through his head. He pumps his hand slowly, listening to the little grunts that vibrate from the back of Matsukawa's throat. Oikawa cants his own hips forward, pressing them together and stroking.

Dropping his hand from fondling Oikawa's chest, Matsukawa's wraps around the both of them as well, and now Oikawa is gasping as well, the sounds only adding to the lewd rhythm made by the slicks sounds of their skin rubbing together.

His free hand reaches around and squeezes Oikawa's ass, and that's the final thing that sends Oikawa over the edge, pressing his forehead into the crook of Matsukawa's shoulder and _whining_ , continuing to move his hand at the same pace even as the aftershocks leave him twitching with oversensitivity.

Matsukawa's come lands on his stomach, and dimly Oikawa thinks to himself that he'll have to revisit just how nice _that_ feels another time.

He leans more of his weight back against the shelf, letting Matsukawa lean into him with a tired hum.

"A secret, right?" He asks, pressing a kiss under Matsukawa's chin. Matsukawa nods his head.

"Yeah. Our secret."


End file.
